Of Spots and Ears
by concealdontfeel
Summary: A ML / Frozen crossover AU with Elsa as Ladybug and our favorite scumbag Hans as Chat Noir.


When the kwamii first approached Elsa, she was confused. Her, a superhero? No, she couldn't exactly say she was boring, but, seriously. Cowardly Elsa, the savior of Arendelle? Elsa, who only knew how to run away from problems? Elsa had told the kwamii her doubts, "There must be a mistake!" She had protested. But the kwamii, Tikki, had only smiled.

"No, Elsa. I don't _make_ mistakes."

A pair of ladybug earrings had been pressed into Elsa's hands, and the queen had nodded. Protecting her Miraculous was her responsibility now. Elsa was, or at least was part of, Ladybug.

Mostly, she was worried about how she would fit it all in.

The next day was bad, to say the least. First thing in the morning, she received a letter.

 _To - Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

 _From - His Majesty King Fredricke of The Southern Isles_

 _Over the past year, we've been undergoing a trial for Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Prince Hans has been in prison for most of that time, but we've been executing leniency and let him do community service in the stables for the past three months or so. Our jury is unable to come to a consensus on his punishment. So, we have put the decision in your hands. This letter should come on the ship Prince Hans is on. I expect he is in your dungeons now._

 _With peace,_

 _King Fredricke of the Southern Isles_

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa muttered as she finished the letter. "They couldn't handle it so they send the problem to me?" She grumbled, snowflakes appearing in the still air. _Stop it_ , Elsa, she told herself, willing the snowflakes to dissipate. Still, an uneasy feeling remained in the pit of her stomach. Prince Hans was practically in her basement. Not to mention the whole Miraculous thing.

Fresh air was what she needed. Elsa took slow breaths as she walked to the gardens. But as she sat by her favorite patch of flowers, a scream rose in her ears. The queen was on her feet instantly, head tilted up in search for the sound. When she heard another scream, Elsa dashed up to her room, in search of Tikki. "Tikki! Time to go!"

"The Ladybugs usually say ' _Spots On_!'"

"Tikki, spots on!"

After Elsa transformed for the first time, she leaped out the window. She had to save her kingdom.

Elsa recognized t he akuma, he was the village chocolatier. Life-size statues of townspeople dotted the kingdom. But, as she stared, Elsa realized in horror that they were the townspeople. As Ladybug landed on the cobblestone streets, the akumazized chocolatier turned to face her.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?"

He shot a blast of chocolate at her, and Ladybug easily dodged it.

"I am the Chocolate-Maker, and you will treat me with RESPECT!"

Ladybug had to think about what Tikki had taught her. The akuma possessed an important object of the akumazized person. What object hadn't changed..? Oh. It was the chef's hat. Quickly, Elsa dashed onto a building's' rooftop and awkwardly threw her yo-yo. Luckily, it wrapped itself around the Chocolate-Maker. Elsa makes a jump to another rooftop, doing her best to grab the hat, but she couldn't make the jump. The Chocolate-Maker laughed, putting his hands on the yo-yo string and turning it into chocolate, which crumbled away.

A black blur crosses Elsa's field of vision. The name Chat Noir springs to mind, though she doesn't know where it comes from. He's tall, but his mask covers his whole face, so she can't tell much else about him. She's trying to formulate a plan, so she's not paying much attention when someone places the hat in her hands. "Looking for this?" A smooth voice says, and she turns around to find her looking into the blur's eyes.

"I.. who are you?" She takes the hat in her hand as she does, tearing it to release a butterfly.

"Chat. Chat Noir." He replies. "Let me guess, you're Marihone."

"Ladybug, thank you." Elsa smiles at him though, "Thanks for the help." She throws her yo-yo, capturing the butterfly and cleansing it. After releasing it, she whispered, "Bye, bye, lille sommerfuglen!"

Tikki whispers instructions in Elsa's ears. After a moment, Ladybug throws her yo-yo and shouts, "Miraculous cure!" Instantly, all the damage is undone.

Ladybug turns to look at Chat again, and opens her mouth to say something, but a beeping begins. "I've got to go, kitty. See you around?" Without waiting for an answer, Elsa is gone, desperate to get back to her less-than normal life.


End file.
